Rebirth Part One
by Mimzay-Peach
Summary: Heartless?Darkness?Nobodies? Was this who i was...I was a Nobody? Please answer me....don't let the darkness take me... Kingodm hearts Fusion Fic First ChapterZemyxthe leader


**A/N: **Howdy! It's the Mimzy again! Here with another ficcy of Kingdom Hearts! however, this one is gonna be based off of the wonderful idea blast i got from the Fusion Craze on DeviantArt...AKA ROXEL!! Only mine are original. I have to warn you that in the future there will be both yaoi and yuri, language, and big heartless that go"GRRRRR" so yeah

Disclaimer: I own a Sora plush, an Axel plush, and all the OC's used in this. I do not own the setting, races or any KH characters. Squisney Does...meanies...

* * *

**Rebirth Part I**

**Chapter One-Zemyx**

* * *

D-darkness? N-no I don't wanna go yet! Please n-no…I knew I was the wrong guy for this…

* * *

Axel…you stupid rebel neophyte…t-traitor…y-you'll join us…soon…

* * *

Please…. I…want another chance…

Darkness…. you engulfed my heart…. now I offer myself…. bring back my heart...

* * *

I-it's dark? W-where am I!?

Do not be afraid, Child of Darkness…

…_ssenkraD fo dlihC, diarfa eb ton oD_

…. Child of…. w-wha…WHO ARE YOU!?

Come to the light…do not fear it…Child of Darkness….

…_ssenkraD fo dlihC…ti raef ton od…thgil eht ot emoC_

Light…. I…see it…please...save me from darkness…

VIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVI

I shot awake, cold sweat dripping on my forehead, panting fervently. "W-what was that?" I asked to the darkness of my room. I pushed the blonde locks of hair from my face and looked outside. Another beautiful day…another day spent studying...

I sighed, opening my window. Hmm…it's so beautiful here…why do I spend all my time cooped up inside instead of sitting on the shore writing songs….

"ISADORA! Come down dear!"

"Yes, mother!" I hurried to put on my dress, tying up the front quickly before tugging my boots on. "I-I'll be right down!" I grabbed a scrap of fabric, quickly tying my blonde and gray (mother said it was periwinkle…I don't think she knows much about hair colors) hair before rushing to the kitchen.

My father was out patrolling the city, keeping fiends away from the borders as mother made breakfast for her and myself.

I smiled at my mother.

"Good morning mother…father is off working early again?" I asked, going to help her with the fruit she was trying to cut up.

She sighed wearily. "He keeps going in earlier and earlier" she said quietly, brushing a strand of brown hair from her eyes.

"Is that good then? He's keeping more Monsters away from Alexandria…Queen Garnet must be happy with that," I said, grinning.

She sighed again, smiling. "My dear little Isadora…you are so oblivious…if your father works more, it means that MORE fiends are attacking our borders," she continued to chop the fruit.

I looked down, ashamed. I wasn't stupid…I knew what it meant…but I was trying to be optimistic. Mother had stopped her chopping again. She was looking out the window to where we could see the mists rising.

She sighed shakily. "And there is a new fiend…one that is rumored to steal your heart…and kill yo-""I know…I've been killed by one twice already" "I beg your pardon?"

Eh? I said something?

"What?" she looked down at me with both worry and confusion before shaking her head. "They said you had problems but.." I knew what she was talking about.

Before we moved to Gaia, we had lived on Destiny islands. It was a beautiful place, warm sands, beaches and the most romantic sunset.

That is where I was found as a baby, and placed in an orphanage, I was told…mother adopted me when I was 4, but was told that I had social and possible mental issues.

I would spend my time reading in the corner or singing to the birds instead of playing with the other children. I scared people when I spoke of "dark portals" or "heartless" or "Nobodies"…I barely remember that now…

For the second time that morning I looked down ashamed. I hadn't even been aware that I said something.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "If I offended you, then I apologize…alright?" she looked at me and nodded.

"It's alright dear…now, it's almost time for your studies," she grinned at me.

I groaned inwardly.

I already knew more then the classes taught me from the books I had read at a young age.

I learned more about science…. English wasn't my forte. I always enjoyed science, though…

"Alright," I grabbed my book bag and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later…." I walked outside and closed the door.

I heard the bell of the chapel ringing, signaling that it was almost 8 o'clock, and thus, I was almost late for school.

I hummed a song I'd heard in my dreams as I walked down the streets and alleyways of Alexandria.

By the time I had gotten to school, I was already late by 5 minutes. My teacher was not pleased with me.

As I opened the door, everyone looked at me expectantly.

From the mages, to Burmecians, and those from Lindblum…they all stared.

I knew why.

I was uncommon for me to arrive late.

If anything, I was always early. Today I had lost myself in thoughts of my dreams, and thoughts of the fiends. As I sat down, my teacher resumed the lecture he was giving.

I didn't pay attention.

My eyes were focused on the rolling black-so unnaturally black- clouds forming over the city. 'Why does this…seem so familiar?" I thought to myself, blinking at the dark shadows cast on the buildings.

I gasped softly as I saw one of the shadows…MOVE…without a person casting them.

They looked like small creatures.

Could these be the new Heart-Seeker monsters that father had been set to destroy? I hoped not. Oh how wrong I was…

End

Well there's the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! Feedback is good, i don't like flames...so no flames please and i would love to hear from you. So thank you and toodles!

-Mimzy


End file.
